The present invention relates generally to embolic materials and more specifically it relates to a device and method for filling of an aneurysm or body cavity. The purpose of this invention is to provide a device and method for filling of a small or large aneurysm or other body cavity with material to prevent flow of blood or bodily fluids and promote blood clot or scarring in the tissues to prevent undesirable conditions such as bleeding or fluid leakage.